


"I missed you..."

by shiftingslightly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, Canon Era, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, It's not that good, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, like seriously, there's plenty of better smutshots out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingslightly/pseuds/shiftingslightly
Summary: Alex's been holed up in Washington's tent for a while. When he finally sees John again ~things~ happen.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 22





	"I missed you..."

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind i'm a girl who's never done anything like this.

John sighed, stretching and reaching down to pull on his boots. Today he was going into town with his buddies Hercules and Lafayette and his lover Alexander. He was pretty excited, since he hadn't seen Alex in a while. The poor guy had been dragged away by Washington to write a bunch of letters for the general. While that was a great honor , he still missed Alex. Plus he was horny almost all the time.

When he arrived at the bar, there was no sign of Alex, only Lafayette and Hercules getting drunk in the corner. Disappointed, he made his way over to his friends. "John!" Herc half-yelled, clapping him on the back. "How are ya?" "Good," John replied, distracted. He was busy scanning the crowded place for Alexander. It was hard, though, what with Herc still talking to him and the tangy, alcoholic smell of the bar fogging his brain, even though he hadn't consumed any of the stuff. 

"JOHN!" Herc yelled, making him jump. "Huh? What?" Herc groaned. "We've been trying to catch your attention for a while now, mon ami," Laf explained. John looked guilty. "Heh. Sorry. What was it?" Herc started to say something, but John barely heard him, because the door opened and in walked his beautiful Alexander. "ALEX!" John yelled, waving his hand. "OVER HERE!" Alex jumped at first, but spotted John eventually. When he did, his grin lit up his face and melted John's heart

After a couple of drinks, Alex noticed John becoming increasingly fidgety and handsy under the table. Interpreting this correctly, he said bye to their friends and dragged John outside, into the cool, biting fresh air. "Jacky, what're you doing?" he hissed. John pouted. Alex knew very well what he was doing, but he insisted on being a tease. "You've been locked away with Washington for so long, I was starting to think you were cheating," John moaned. Alex giggled. "So that's what it is, huh? You just wanted my dick?" "Pretty much," John admitted, the alcohol clearing him of any guilt or embarrassment. Alex laughed. "C'mon, let's get back to the tent," he said, taking hold of John's sleeve and steering him towards their camp. In his ear in case someone was nearby, Alex said, "Can't wait to feel your tight little hole around me," making John let out a little whimper. "Mmmmmmmmmm Lex want it now," he mumbled, whining like a little kid.

Alex shoved John into his tent, immediately scrambling for the oil under John's bed. "On the cot, undressed, now," Alex ordered, snatching the bottle from its hiding place and finding it almost empty. "Someone's been playing with themselves, hmmm," Alex said, eyeing John, who was now naked and hard. One of his favorite states to see John in, if he was being honest.

Alex began to undress himself, eyes raking over John's body as he did. God, John was gorgeous, toned body dusted with freckles and a light tan from the rigorous outdoor elements of being a soldier. John began to squirm under Alex's gaze, panting. Alex grinned evilly at John before bending down and taking John's member in his mouth, causing John to gasp and twitch. He giggled, sending vibrations down John's dick that made him toss his head back in pleasure. Alex could feel John getting close, so he pulled off. John whined. "Alex..." he moaned. "Alex... Alex pleease..." Alex cackled evilly. "I don't know... what do you want?" John continued to pant as Alex wrapped his hand around his dick, beginning to jerk him off slowly. "Alex..." John whined. "Alex... Papi... want it... you're teasing, stop teasing," John cried, frustrated. "Papi, huh?" Alex said, although John could tell he was interested. "What do you want me to do, then?" Alex asked. "God- oh- Papi- fuck me-" John begged, eyes large, wet and dark with lust. And how could Alex deny him that, when he was lying there, pleading for it? So he lubed himself, flipped John over, and slid himself in, no stretching. "Ah!" John cried from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Alex paused, halfway in. "You okay, baby boy?" he asked gently. "Uh. Um. Yeah," John said, motioning for him to continue.

Alex buried himself in John, pausing to enjoy the feeling of John's tight walls around him. Then John let out another whimper, and all Alex's plans to tease him some more flew out the window. He drew his hips back, thrusting into John with reckless abandon, forgetting the people outside the tent. John wailed, feeling his orgasm build. "Papi- Papi- gonna come- Papi please-" "Come, then," Alex said, and John came, clenching around Alex as he did. Alex groaned in pleasure, coming deep inside John's ass. He lay next to John for a bit, basking in the afterglow, before getting up, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself off. "C'mon, Jacky," he said, poking John on the nose. "Boop," John said, giggling, feeling warm and fuzzy from the aftermath. 

They got dressed and made their way down to the lake to wash up. They got undressed again when they arrived, Alex grumbling under his breath about how stupid it was to get dressed, walk a bit, and then get undressed again. John laughed, pulling him into the water. Alex squawked, not expecting it, and splashed John in retaliation. John fought back, and soon they were dripping wet and laughing in the middle of the shallow lake. It only came up to their shoulders, so John was able to half-swim-half-walk closer to Alex and kiss him. Alex kissed back, hard, wrapping his arms around John and moaning into it. It turned into a full on make-out session, tongues tangling and hands in each other's hair. They were so lost in it that they didn't notice boots crunching on the leaves that were strewn on the path to the lake. They didn't hear him coming until it was too late.

"I KNEW IT, MES AMOURS!" Lafayette yelled gleefully. Alex and John jumped, tripped and fell into the water, scared. "Laf- please- don't tell anyone," John said desperately, coming back up. They both looked at Laf, who cut an imposing figure on the path, the sunlight coming behind him and making him look like he was glowing.

Lafayette flounced down the hill, stripping unabashedly once he got down to the lakeshore. "May I join?" he asked, grinning cheekily, the fact that they were all men not seeming to bother him at all. John looked flustered, while Alex just grinned right back at him. "Sure, but we just fucked, so none of that today," Alex said, while John now buried his head in Alex's neck in embarrassment. "Lex..." he muttered. Lafayette laughed and wrapped his arms around the both of them, having waded out into the lake. Alex giggled. "John sandwich!" he said, delighted. John giggled, leaning into Lafayette's broad, muscled chest and wrapping his arms tighter around Alex. 

"If they find out now, they're definitely going to kill us," John remarked. Both Alex and Lafayette tightened their grip on him. "Don't think like that, mon cocotte," Laf said. "Cocotte?" Alex questioned, laughter in his voice. "It is cute," Lafayette defended. "What? What's going on?" John asked, for Alex had dissolved into giggles. "He-" Alex wheezed, giggling in between words. "He called- he called you- his- casserole," he said, bursting into a fresh peal of laughter, which both John and Laf enjoyed. "I think it's cute," John said, smiling. Laf, who was almost a head taller than John, flashed a grin at Alex and kissed the top of John's head. "See? He likes it," Laf said. "Fine then, baby boy, but it's gonna be a while before I look at a casserole without wanting to laugh," Alex said. Laf rolled his eyes. They continued like that, laughing and talking, until John fell asleep standing up. Laf carried him back to his tent, and John woke up a bit. So they each said goodnight before walking back to their respective tents. 

"You sure, Laf? You don't have to walk me back," Alex said. "Non, it is fine, my tent is in that direction anyways," Laf said, waving off his concerns. They walked in silence for a bit, but with Alex, silence was unattainable for long periods. It was something Laf liked about him. "Welcome to the We Love John group," Alex said. "And the We Love Alex group too, mon chou," he said. Alex hmphed. "Cabbage? Not much better than casserole, but I'll take it," Alex said. "Non, in France they say it to mean sweetie," Laf explained. "Not making it better," Alex grumbled, but both he and Laf were smiling. Eventually, they reached Alex's tent, and Laf said goodbye. He stood there for a minute. Then he turned around and began the walk to his tent. He'd lied. His quarters lay in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm pretty bad at smut. yes you should leave a comment anyways.


End file.
